


War is Coming, So Please Come Home

by tigereyes45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: News of Dumbledore's death reaches the young witch who once searched for her brother by finding the vaults. Now she reads the letter sent by Hagrid. Her heart crushed, still traveling, always searching for a place. It breaks her heart and she stays for awhile. Soon after more and more letters come. One from Tonks, from Bill, Penny, Ben, and Rowan. One by one her heart breaks a little more, as the world, she had detached herself from spirals into war. Leaving her to decide, does she go back or does she remain where she is?





	1. Dumbledore's dead

It was a grave day. The day news came of Dumbledore’s death. It reached the young cursed witch on an owl from Hagrid with a sad picture that the teachers of the school, all saved for Snape who hated them. Seeing Ben, Penny, and Rowan again after all these years was amazing. To have been given the picture with such grave news was an irony. A blessed gift for a cursed person on a day that crushed the beating heart from within their chest.

Madam Pomfrey had warned them against coming back to the school for visits anytime soon. Her reasons why were unclear, but Forrest never went against Madam Pomfrey’s warnings. The nurse and Hagrid had been instrumental in their getting a job under an aspiring magical creatures caretaker. Helping animals, while hiding her brother, keeping him safe. She had been happy with that life. Those were still happy memories even if they hadn’t lasted.

Dumbledore was dead. Voldemort’s men had killed him. Rumors were that it was Snape who did it. Hagrid refused to leave Hogwarts stating he had to stay. Something about a giant was written in the middle of the letter, but his handwriting had grown sloppy. Most likely due to him rushing to finish this letter. Dumbledore was dead and here she lays hiding in a forest. Well, it matched her last name at least.

The grave news was but a precursor before the next war. She had been preparing for it. After finding her brother, Jacob, graduating Hogwarts was the next step. Figuring what to do with her life came after. She traveled with him for a little bit. With her big brother. The one who used to protect her from all the things that went bump in the night. She got a job with letters of recommendation from Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey. She worked with magical creatures, she brewed medicine for her brother when she was home.

Then the death eaters attacked. Her boss was killed, and she fended them off. A Forrest alone against some of the darkest spell users around. She ran from her place of work, hiding her face. Racing against time back to her brother. He was gone, and their shelter was burning. So she ran.

_ Be Safe Forrest. They will need you. _

The last words, written as his farewell in the letter. No sincerely as was the common gesture. She rereads the letter again making a list in her mind as who they might be. Ben, Rowan, Penny, Tonks, and her brother were the first to pop up. Loose, Buel, and Yorick were the next. Although her Niffler hadn’t left her side in years. The Abraxan, and the Porlock had both stayed in the Forbidden Forest.

Whoever Hagrid meant by they, she wouldn’t figure it out by just pondering. Summoning a piece of parchment and a quill, Forrest waits patiently for them to arrive. She feeds the owl as a form of payment as she usually did. Petting it afterward as they wait together.

Dumbledore was really dead. It felt almost as if a cruel joke had been made. Never had a forest felt colder than the one she sits within now. Even a dementor’s kiss could not claim such a hold over all the heat in an area as well as the letter had over her. Even the slight whizzing of her summoned items was not enough to arouse her from the memories the letter summoned up.

She remembers walking up and being sorted. She can recall the screams from the Gryffindor table for the sorted before and after her. For her turn, they were mildly cheerful. Students who did not know of her brother cheered, but only they did so. Dumbledore had found her after the sorting ceremony. Her and Rowan exploring Hogwarts on their first night there. She saw him standing silently beside a statue. Out of the way of those like they who were bounding through the halls. She hesitated and Rowan grabbed her hand eagerly. Pulling her along behind. He said nothing as they passed. She had watched him, and all he did was smile fondly back. Rowan stifling her giggles of excitement. Trying to keep them from being caught. She never even realized they already had been. By the time She had been able to tell her friend that Dumbledore saw them was when they were already back in their common room.

Rowan went from brave Gryffindor to a terrified student in moments. The next morning a letter had arrived for them. It wasn’t signed but Forrest knew who it was from. It asked if they enjoyed the castle and to keep any secret passageways they may have stumbled upon a secret. All the students were supposed to learn of them on their own. A tradition within Hogwarts apparently. Rowan read the letter next and while Forrest laughed, she sighed.

The moment he had given her house a hundred points at the end of her first year. His welcome back speech every year after. The way he was always smiling, always humorous and light-hearted. McGonagall was always getting on to him about letting students off the hook, or for not taking them seriously. Snape respected him, even though they disagreed on many things. Dumbledore was every student’s ally.

Now he was dead.

Forrest picks up the quill and parchment. Pricking her finger she casts a spell to turn the blood leaking out into ink. No need to worry them more. With a heavy heart, she writes one letter. One giving her general whereabouts and how to contact her. One that held all her remorse and promises that she will be ready should any of them need her. One letter to express all her grief. It wasn’t enough, but it would do. When she was done she set the parchment on the muddy ground in front of her. Holding her hand out she counts to eight and makes that many copies. Changing the name and address for each.

If she remembers correctly, Tonks was an Auror now, Bill had a wife and a home of his own, and Charlie was in Romania with his dragons. Hopefully, they were all correct. At least he knew for sure that Hagrid would receive his. The day he leaves Hogwarts will be the school’s saddest day. For Dumbledore was every student’s ally, but Hagrid was many of their hearts. A loving Uncle to anyone who treated him with respect.

“Good luck,” she wishes the owl, handing him the pack of letters and another pellet of food.


	2. Tonks' Invitation

It was another windy night when an owl as small as her hand reached the lost witch. It was a letter from her dear friend Tonks this time.

_ Oh, dear, have you heard the news? _

An odd way of beginning a letter but Tonks was always the odd one. It did sound more like it was coming from an old woman then the ever spunky Tonks. She always did enjoy being it too. Forrest laughs before stuffing the letter into a pocket of her robe. Carrying it deeper into the forest with her. Once they were at her campfire she offers the scrawny owl some feed. It ruffles its feathers as the wind stops. Loose, her niffler, tries to take it back, but she sweeps her hand at him. Showing the niffler that he had to share tonight. Resting her sore legs on the leaf-covered ground she hunches her body over towards the campfire.

The wind forces itself against the forcefield surrounding them. She sighs as their bubble fills with the noise of it diverging around. As if it was surrounding them, waiting to swallow them all. Loose scrambles to hide under her robe. The only thing she still wore from those days. She feels it climb up her back resting itself right below her hood. Comfortable with digging sharp claws through the back of her shirt. Always barely touching her rough skin.

She reaches for the letter, and the owl moves closer to her form. Hopping from the ground to her knee it pecks at the letter in her hands. It was rough, written on parchment instead of paper. Preparing herself for the news within it, she closes her eyes and opens the letter.

It was even rougher the second time around. The parchment was.

_ Dumbledore is dead, and Remus is very sad over it. I am too of course! Oh! Have I told you I am having a wedding soon? It will be small. Better for everyone! Remus and I don’t have many family members left, and only a handful of dear friends. Would you like to come? I know Dumbledore just died, but with ‘You know who’ back we must be quick to take opportunities when they are presented to us. How is your brother? I read about the attack a few months ago. I’m sorry your home was burnt down. _

_ Please respond ASAP so I may reserve you a seat. _

_ I can put you between Penny and Rowan _

_ Just like old times _

_ Tonks. _

Why she chose to write four lines of a farewell was not something Forrest questioned. Questioning Tonks led to far more confusion than understanding. She feared few things, evident by her willing ot have a wedding even during these times. The times she and Bill had warned them all of.

Rowan had believed them. Immediately taking her family and going into hardcore preparation for the end times. Where she was now would be difficult to place. Penny was more reluctant. She had reached out to Forrest once and asked her opinion on the matter. Forrest wasn’t sure who to believe but prepared in the way she thought was best. Penny went back to her life. Working her way deeper into denial as the problems arose. Forrest hadn’t heard from Ben since the Goblet fiasco at Hogwarts. If he had even heard the news of the wizarding world was up in the air. He would be the first she would search for. Asking for help from some of the more intelligent species of their world, she sends out a magical APB out for him. Centaurs, giants, spirits, house-elves, goblins, and dwarfs were all beings she could ask help from, and they could all get ahold of her through the network she had been creating since her third year at Hogwarts.

She would go and meet with a few of their leaders tomorrow. After that, she had a wedding to prepare for.

“Hard times are ahead Loose.” She warns the snug Niffler. “We’ll need as many allies as we can find.”


	3. Weddings and Abrupt Departures

Tonks wedding was beautiful. It was small, with only four tables needed to sit everyone at the reception. She took a seat at the table farthest back from the happy couple’s. Still, it was close enough to hear the two share with their family and friends how disappointed they were that Harry Potter could not come. A resigned sigh from Remus explaining how it was simply too dangerous. She could see in his eyes a deep grieving when mentions of Harry come up. They came up often as well. Half the guests who were there knew him. The other half who didn’t have questions. Even when they didn’t they all wanted stories. Rumors were that HE had come back. Tonks and Remus clearly believed this. Harry himself had told them.

Who knew that her old friends from school would know “THE” Harry Potter? She laughs at the thought. Rowan, who was sitting next to her, cheered loudly. Even if it was dangerous we all still laugh. Rowan and Tonks’ father laugh the loudest of all. His laughter could fill an empty cave. From how it made Penny flinched she wanted him to go laugh in one. The look she gave the man, one of discomfort but polite silence was a look she had been very familiar with back in their school years. It was nice to see her again.

“I’m so happy we made it!” Rowan cheers wrapping an arm around her oldest friend’s neck. 

Forrest lets Rowan shake her around in excitement. She looks back to Tonks. In her beautiful wedding dress, sitting happily with her family. Her new husband holding her hand so tightly that Tonks had made it larger. Secretly she thinks he appreciates his wife’s thoughtfulness. More plainly she s positive her face is contorted in such a way that Rowan knows she has accidentally cut off her air supply. When the shaking stops Forrest rests her head on the table and refuses to move it even when the food starts to arrive. She could feel someone’s soft fingers playing with the few longer strands of her hair. Rowan’s words of encouragement were nothing compared to the comfort of the table and those hands.

“I’m sorry Rowan but I’m dead. You killed me,”

Her laugh grows louder. “Come on. Don’t joke about that!”

She rolls her head to face Rowan. Pouting as the hands pull away. “You’re drunk.”

“No, I’m not.” She huffs.

“Yes, you are. Last time you got drunk was right after graduation. You’re a lightweight Rowan.”

The look Rowan gave her was nothing short of the definition of not amused. If Snape was there he could take notes. Snape at Tonks wedding, was a hilarious thought. Or it was until Forrest remembers what had happened. Her darkening thoughts must have been evident on her face. Rowan was quick to move closer and rub her back.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry I yelled. I promise I will never do that again,” the aging wandmaker swears drawing an X across her chest with her free hand.

Forrest buries her face in her elbow. She could be honest or she could tease her right now. Rowan was so adorable when she gets flustered. Before she could open her mouth there is a noise from the chair next to them.

“Hey there Barnaby,” Rowan announces his arrival with a little too much cheer in her voice.

Forrest rolls her head onto her right side to get a good look at him. “Well, well, if it isn’t Mr. Barnaby. Were you the one playing with my hair?” She asks trying to smile innocently at him.

“No, but Penny had been over here a few moments ago.”

“Wait, seriously? How did I not see her?”

“You were face down on the table.” Rowan points out, sounding quite proud of her. Forrest had assumed it was just Rowan who had been bored.

“Why is your face getting all red?” Barnaby asks as he grabs for her plate of food. “Also can I eat this?”

“No, she hasn't eaten anything today!” Rowan exclaims causing the rest of the wedding guests to look at them.

“Go ahead Barny,” Forrest whispers hoping he assumes the shade her face was turning was from drinking instead of Rowan’s exclamations.

“Ya know, it’s been awhile. Yet it seems almost everyone is here. ‘Cept for Ben, Jae, and you know.” Barny looks down at the mention of Merula. Forrest sighs too, realizing it wasn’t just her who hadn’t heard a word from the witch since graduation. There were quite a few others missing from the party list, but Tonk had said it would be small.

“What do you guys think of Mr. Right?” She asks not even bothering to look at Remus. Her eyes were stuck on Peny and Tonks. The two Hufflepuff graduates were still so tightly knit. Even now when dire times lie before them, and Tonks had married a werewolf, Penny’s smile was still so bright. Forrest had been worried about the werewolf part, but Penny acted completely at ease around Remus. It made her smile. Remus was a good man, and Tonks appeared really happy by his side.

“He is too perfect-” Rowan declares with a hearty laugh. Slowly the thought that she was secretly related to Tonk’s father begins to set in. Only those who share blood-ties could laugh so similarly.

“I like him,” Barny admits patting Forrest’s shoulders. “He is friendly like Bill’s girl.”

Forrest's ears prick up at that. No one had talked about Bill with her for a long time. She hadn’t contacted him due to the unforeseen situation that had happened during the years. Since two years ago none of them had even so much as written a word about it in their letters. He was dating a woman from France, Forrest had heard while here.  A Beauxbaton student who had gone toe to toe with Harry Potter in the last tri-wizard tournament. A woman part Veela and powerful with magic. Gossip still runs rampant at weddings even when the party was so small.

“A letter!” Barny turns her around to point at an incoming owl. “Did they find us?”

Forrest knows the ‘they’ Barny was referring to was the death eaters, but if that was the case then no letter would be sent. She stands up and runs a hand lazily through Barny’s hair. Mouthing the words calm down Forrest steps away. She recognizes that owl, and it was no deatheater’s.

With a whistle, she calls the owl down. Paying it with a coin and a treat from her pocket. It pecks and chirps for more. Picking at the flap over her pocket. Forrest brushes it off much to the protest of the barn owl. It was big enough to tear her eye out, but she knows it won’t.

The letter was a single piece of parchment folded in half. As she unfolds it the owl coos again. She offers it another treat before moving farther from the party. If Forrest had any common sense she would have gone farther. She would have waited until the party was completely distracted so her absence wouldn’t be noticed. She knew the barn owl though, and Willwood only ever was given messages for one man.

So when she saw the neatly printed letters marked in purple ink Forrest has no idea why her breath catches in her throat. It does though.

‘ _ They found me. _ ’

The air felt colder around her body. As if Jacob had poured ice water down her back. There were only three letters. No signature, but it didn’t need one.

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” Came a discontented voice from behind.

Forrest knew it immediately. Sighing heavily, “Listen, Penny,” She glances over her shoulder towards the blonde woman. She was still so beautiful even after the world was going to shit.

“I’ll let the others know. If you’re going to go you better do it now.” She was right. If the others found out her plans to leave they would either try to stop her or join. If Forrest was going to find her brother she would have to follow Willwood.

“Thank you, Penny.” She risks looking over her shoulder only to see solid blue eyes watering up.

“Just stay alive,” for a moment Forrest wonders if she would say something more. Along the lines of, ‘you were always reckless’ or ‘loyalty has killed before’. Yet there were no words of warning and no teasing. Just silence as they stand, trying to hide behind a bush in Tonk’s backyard.

“I haven’t been killed yet,” Forrest jokes trying to laugh. Penny shakes her head before looking away. The laughter dies awkwardly.

“Don’t forget you have friends who will help you,” Penny advises as she turns away. Forrest wants to thank her. To grab her hand and ask her how she had been. Why didn’t she ever write? From the bottom of her heart, she wanted to grab Penny’s hand and sweep them both away. Mayhaps then things would be back to the way they had been back in school.

“Penny,” Forrest was going to say more, but Willwood was pecking at her again. This time to gain her attention. So she could follow the old and aging owl.

No more words of goodbye are said. She turns her back to the Penny and the direction of the party. She doesn’t reach out for Penny’s hand or asks her to come with. No the last thing Forrest does is put up her hood and whistle for Loose to come out of hiding within it. The niffler moves up to her shoulder and the three depart. Rowan would be angry. Barny would feel hurt. Tonks would understand though. Afterall she had the most dangerous job of them all. Fast departures are something she experiences regularly. Forrest never thought she would use them so often. Oh how the times have changed her and her brother. How it has changed them all. Willwood coos comfortingly as the tears begin to fall down her face.


End file.
